


Blue Meets Green

by eternalxrry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminine Louis, Fluff and Angst, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Frat Boy Zayn, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Nerd Louis, Older Harry, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis, rude harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson the innocent, shy 17 year old. </p>
<p>Harry Styles the confident, reckless, outgoing 19 year old. </p>
<p>What happens when their two worlds collide? Do opposites really attract?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Perrie asks, giving Louis one last glance as she opens the front door. 

"I'm sure. It's okay, you guys go and have fun." Louis says softly, looking up from his book and giving them a small smile. The duo glance at their friend one last time sighing heavily, before opening the door and making there way out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry c'mon man, wake up the party starts in like half hour" Niall says shoving Harry so that he almost falls of the bed. Harry grumbles before sighing and sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and picks up the black skinny jeans and white t-shirt he discarded on the chair earlier. He runs a hand through his hair trying to tame his curls, before making his way downstairs to join the party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Louis please come out with us, were only going shopping." Eleanor sighs trying to take the book out of Louis hands. 

"No El, I'm fine I've got enough clothes, I just want to stay home and read." Louis says softly, refusing to remove the grip he has on his book. 

"That's all you ever do Lou, you have to come out with us at some point." Eleanor pouts, giving up on trying to steal his book away from him. 

"I can't, even if I wanted to. I've got to write a 3000 word essay for my psychology class." Louis says putting his book on the desk, before pushing up the glasses on his nose. Eleanor groans in defeat, standing up she makes her way to his bedroom door. 

"If you want to come we are going to leave in half hour." Eleanor says softly, but only receives a little nod. Giving one last glance to her younger friend she leaves his bedroom, shutting the door quietly after her. Louis breathes a shaky sigh and pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them. 

It's not Louis fault he never goes anywhere. It's just he's not good in social situations. He was lucky that Eleanor and Perrie were his friends, especially since their in they're second year at the university while he's only in his first. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Louis stands from his bed and picks up his psychology homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do about Louis?" Perrie asks, while walking towards the table where there meeting the rest of their group of friends. 

"I don't know, but we have to get him out of the apartment." Eleanor answers, as Zayn walks up behind them and wraps his arms around the girls shoulders. 

"Who needs to get out more?" He asks cheekily, kissing Perrie on the cheek as they sit down. 

"Louis" Perrie sighs. Harry looks over and gives her his signature smirk. 

"Who's Lewis?" He asks, smirk growing as he sees the two roll their eyes. 

"A friend." Eleanor says sarcastically. "And it's pronounced Lou-ee not Lewis." She says irritably. 

"Maybe you should bring him around the house sometime." He replies cockily, causing the other boys to snigger as they watch the three bicker. 

"Stay away from him Styles. He's not like us, he's different." Perrie spits out, getting annoyed with his antics. Zayn reaches an arm out and wraps it around her shoulders giving her a light squeeze, telling her silently to calm down. Harry lifts his arms in defence and raises an eyebrow at her. 

"You were the one who said he should get out more not me." He says challengingly. The pair huff in annoyance as Niall and Liam cackle loudly unable to hold it in any longer. Harry gives Niall a high five over the table as he gives them a triumphal smirk. 

"Your a little shit, I hope you know that." Eleanor says sipping her water, before shifting in her seat, so she's facing away from Harry, and strikes up a conversation with Perrie about the new boy she's talking to. 

"Who are you planning to do tonight then H?" Niall asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as Liam takes his hand and intwines their fingers together. 

"Dunno have to wait and see I suppose." He grins cheekily as he adjusts his snapback. 

"How about Chelsea?" Zayn says, causing Niall to laugh loudly as he sees the look of disgust that graces it's way onto Harry's face. 

"Never again." He says, closing his eyes in pain as he recalls the dreadful memory. 

"Still can't believe you did that." Liam chuckles and shakes his head. 

"A bets a bet, £100 was worth it." Harry says shrugging, sending the waitress a flirty wink as she delivers their food onto the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis holds his bag tighter to his chest as people begin to exit the classrooms and into the halls. He keeps his gaze down as people push past him. The next thing he knows he's being pushed into a hard chest, causing him to gasp as he hears a groan from above him. Louis quickly scuttles backwards and looks up at the boy he walked into, his apology instantly melting away as he gets a good look at the boy. He feels his heart flutter as he takes in the unruly curly hair and the boys astonishing emerald green eyes, complimented by his sharp jawline, black skinny jeans looking as if they've been painted onto his skin. 

"Watch where your going." The boy sneers as he looks down, causing Louis to shift his gaze to the floor before the boy could get a good look at him. 

"Sorry." Louis mutters quietly before hurrying away, completely missing the curious glance he gets from the other boy. Louis sighs in relief as he opens the doors and exits the university. His mind constantly reeling back to the breathtaking boy he doesn't yet know the name of. 

"Hey Lou." Eleanor says happily swinging her arm around his shoulder. 

"Hi." He murmurs still distracted by the god that's invading his thoughts. Suddenly Eleanor stops and stands in front of him holding him at arms length, she study's him for a minute before gasping loudly and grinning like a maniac. 

"You've met a boy!" She squeals clapping her hands together, grin getting wider as she takes in the light blush on his cheek. 

"No, I haven't." He says moving away from her and continuing to walk to her car. 

"Don't walk away from me mister!" She exclaims jogging to catch up with him. He ignores her and carries on walking lost in his own little world. Once he reaches her car, he quickly opens the door and gets in. He folds his hands in his lap and gazes at them intensely. Eleanor gets in and looks over at her younger friend smiling widely as she sees the blush on his cheeks still there. Deciding not to ask anymore questions about this mystery boy, until she gets home of course, she starts the car and heads home. 

The pair are silent as they walk through the front door. Louis quickly running off to his bedroom to get away from the questions which are bound to be asked. Eleanor stares at her friend before frowning slightly. The boy is too innocent for his own good she thinks, before walking of into the kitchen to find Perrie. 

Louis stays in his room for the next couple hours. Trying but failing to write his essay. He can't stop thinking about the mysterious boy. The way the boys muscles bulged under his shirt as he pushed Louis off him as if he weighed nothing, the thought causes him to blush crimson. He's brought out of his thoughts by a hesitant knock on his door. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks standing up from his desk chair, smoothing out his jumper as Eleanor pops her head around the door. 

"Dinners ready." She says softly, Louis nods and turns the desk light off before following her out to the dining room. Both girls strike up a conversation about the upcoming party, while Louis sits there quietly picking at his food. 

"So Louis met a boy today." Eleanor casually drops into the conversation causing Perrie to look at Louis with wide excited eyes. 

"Who?" Perrie squeals causing Eleanor to smirk over at him. Bitch, Louis thinks to himself. 

"Yes Louis who is this mystery boy you met." Eleanor says smirking growing wider as she sees the blush appear on his cheeks again. 

"It was no one." He murmurs shyly, gazing at his untouched food. 

"That's a lie, because he came out of the building looking dazed." Eleanor sniggers as Perrie coos at him. 

"C'mon please tell us!" Perrie asks giving Louis her best puppy dog face. 

"I don't know who he is we just walked into each other by accident, that's all." He mutters quietly sipping his water as he looks at the two girls. 

"Tell us what he looks like then, we might know who he is." They wiggle their eyebrows suggestively at him causing him to roll his eyes at their antics. 

"Um he had brown curly hair and emerald green eyes, and he has such big muscles." Louis sighs dreamily getting lost in thought once again. 

"Louis don't take this the wrong way, but stay away from him he's bad news." Perrie says sternly, looking at Eleanor worriedly as she gauges his reaction. 

"Why what's wrong with him?" Louis asks grumpily, crushed that his friends are saying such things. 

"He's got a bad reputation Lou. He'll only hurt you." Eleanor says softly, reaching over the table to pat his hand affectionately. 

"Who is he?" He asks staring at his food, what little appetite he had completely gone now. 

"Harry Styles." Eleanor speaks up wearily, Louis just nods his head and stands up without another word. Taking his plate with him he walks into the kitchen and gets rid of his uneaten food before placing his plate in the dishwasher. He may be in a mood but he's not lazy. Sighing sadly to himself he silently walks past the whispering girls and goes into his room. He lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling, mind filled with this boy named Harry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mate I'm going home this is boring." Harry slurs patting Niall on the back. 

"You sure there's no one here you like? What about that blonde chick you were dancing with earlier." Niall shouts over the music, not as drunk as Harry. 

"Na." Harry says patting Niall on the back once more before walking out the club and getting a taxi back to the house. 

And if that night Harry wanks off in his drunken haze to the memory of a small pixie like boy with a huge bum then well no one has to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor stumbles into her flat followed by a giggling Perrie. 

"It was so funny, Niall slipped and fell flat on his arse." Perrie slurs laughing louder as they struggle to get their shoes off. Louis blinks his eyes open, sighing softly to himself as he hears the front door open and slam shut. He looks at the clock on his desk and groans as he sees it's just gone 2 in the morning. He glares at his closed door as he hears more bangs followed by more giggles. He grumbles as he switches the lights on and stands up, knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep until he sorted his friends out. He slips on his bunny slippers and unlocks his bedroom door, only to be greeted by the sight of Eleanor rolling around on the floor with a hysterical Perrie sitting next to her. 

"El, Pez you okay?" He giggles as he takes in their messed up appearance. 

"I'm on top of the worlddd." El sings happily causing Perrie to laugh again. He rolls his eyes and bends down to help his drunken friend up. 

"You should of been there tonight Louboo." Perrie slurs bopping him on the nose, causing him to scrunch his nose up. 

"And why is that?" Louis asks impatiently as he steadies a stumbling Eleanor to her bedroom. 

"We met a boy you may like." Eleanor mumbles sleepy flopping her self onto her bed. Being the nice friend he is he pulls off her shoes and sets them on the floor. 

"Yeah his name was Lucas or Luke something like that." She says dreamily. "He's so hot but it turns out he was gay." She pouts, between the two Eleanor is always the emotional drunk. 

"Just because I like boys doesn't mean I like every gay guy out there El." He mutters as he turns the lights off. 

"I know I'm just worried about you Lou." She murmurs sadly, suddenly sounding a lot more sober. 

"I'm fine El, don't worry." He says softly, he gives her a small smile before leaving her bedroom. He checks in on Perrie and makes sure she's in bed asleep before going back to his own bed, falling into a restless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh why did we go out last night, who's idiotic idea was that." Perrie groans causing Louis to smirk at her. 

"If I remember rightly it was yours and Ellie's idiotic idea." He says cheekily causing both of them to groan. 

"Perrie, is that you?" A dark haired man says walking up to the trio. He pulls a chair from another table and sits down next to her and kisses her cheek affectionately. 

"Hi." She says kissing him on the lips. 

"Alright El." He says causing Eleanor to grumble and bang her head on the table, making Zayn chuckle as she rubs her temples. Louis stays silent as he observes the boy. Finally the boys gaze lands on him, causing him to blush at being caught staring. 

"Who's this?" Zayn asks nodding his head in Louis' direction. 

"Sorry my bad, Louis this is Zayn, Zayn this is Louis." Perrie says introducing them. 

"Ah, this is the famous Louis." Zayn says making Louis squeak in shock. 

"Um what?" Louis asks shyly, biting his lip nervously. 

"Nothing bad mate don't worry, just yesterday these two were telling us about you." Perrie gives him a warning look but Zayn just shakes his head and gives her a peck on the cheek. 

"Who's us?" He asks looking between Eleanor and Perrie who continue to remain quiet. 

"Just a few friends of ours, Niall, Liam, Jessy and Harry." Zayn says shrugging as he takes a piece of muffin and plops it into his mouth. 

"Harry as in Harry Styles?" Louis asks, sitting up straight in his chair. 

"Yeah, you know him?" Zayn asks curiously, taking another piece of the blueberry muffin. 

"Um no. I've just heard about him." Louis mutters shyly, looking down at his lap again. 

"Lou, we got to go. Perrie, Zayn see you guys after." Eleanor says suddenly standing up, pulling Louis with her. Louis mumbles a quick goodbye before hurriedly following after his friend. 

"You were right, he is different." Zayn says to Perrie as he watches the pair walk away. 

"I know, that's why we have to keep him away from Harry." Zayn only nods in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Niall, I am going to put this in the most polite way, can you kindly fuck off." Harry says groaning as his head begins to pound again. 

"Nope, it's your fault anyway for drinking so much." Niall exclaims shoving his grumbling friend again.  
"C'mon mate Liam is gunna kill us if we are late again." He says grumpily opening the curtains, causing the sun to blind Harry momentarily. Harry only groans louder but gets up anyway. He walks into his ensuite and has a quick shower before trudging down the stairs to the kitchen to get a paracetamol and some breakfast. 

"Niall seriously, how the fuck are you eating so much!" Harry asks in astonishment as Niall stuffs two pancakes into his mouth. He shrugs before looking at his phone. 

"Shit H, we've got 10 minutes to get to campus." Niall splutters grabbing his last pancake and bag before running out the door. Harry watches on in amusement and quickly grabs a cereal bar before slowly making his way to join Niall in the car. 

"Hurry up you dick, Liam will kill us." Niall mutters starting the car before Harry's even got in. 

The pair manage to make it in time with two minutes to spare, both panting heavily as they sit at their desk while a disapproving Liam looks their way. 

"Really guys?" Liam asks, sighing as he takes in the dark circles underneath Harry's eyes. Harry shrugs nonchalantly and looks at the front of the classroom where the professor starts the lecture. 

Harry gazes around the room in boredom as the lecture drones on. He stares at the backs of people's heads and stops as he takes in a familiar head of hair. 

"Psst Niall." Harry whispers poking Niall in the side causing him to gasp loudly. 

"What the fuck H?" Niall whispers angrily rubbing the now sore spot. 

"Who's that?" Harry asks nodding his head to the front of the room, ignoring his friends comment. 

"Dunno mate, now shut up and leave me alone." Niall mutters angrily turning his gaze back to the professor. 

"Fine, Liam." Harry calls flicking him on the back of his head, making him roll his eyes. 

"What do you want Harry." Liam mutters continuing to write down notes from the board. 

"Who's the kid down the front." Liam looks up at stares at the back of the boys head before looking back at his idiotic friend. 

"His names Louis, that's all I know." Harry stares curiously at the boy before disturbing Liam again. 

"How'd you know that?" Harry murmurs quietly. 

"Because unlike you two, I'm not oblivious." He mutters sarcastically. Harry rolls his eyes but stays silent, continuing to stare at the mysterious boy for the rest of the lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know if you want this to be an omega/alpha/beta fanfic. X


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis your coming with us whether you like it or not, were both worried about you." Louis shrinks into himself, under the intense gaze he's receiving. 

"How many times have I told you guys! I'm fine stop worrying about me all the time, I can look after myself." Louis says irritably, fed up of them constantly on his back about not going out. 

"If your fine, why won't you come out with us?" Perrie asks firmly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow challengingly at him. 

"Maybe because I just don't want to!" He huffs, starting to get angry. 

"That's not an excuse mister, your coming out with us whether you like it or not." She says firmly, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon sweater before dumping them on his bed. "You've got 20 minutes to get dressed or we'll leave like you are." 

Louis stares wide eyes at the door as Perrie leaves. Why does everyone think that they have some sort of control over him, yeah he's younger but that's still not an excuse! He grumpily pushes the blanket off him and picks up the pile of clothing before stalking off to his bathroom. 

"Louis c'mon we're going now." Eleanor calls down the hall, Louis rolls his eyes at their impatients. "Shouldn't forced me to go out then should you." He grumbles to himself, fixing his fringe in the mirror once more before walking out. He stays silent as the girls release heavy sighs. 

"Okay so first were going to the cinema and then we plan on maybe going to Nandos after." El states, linking her arm with Louis as they walk down the stairs to her car. 

"Is anyone else coming or is it just us?" Louis asks unsurely. 

"Just us Lou don't worry." She pats his hand affectionately before letting go and getting in to the car. 

On the way there, Louis stays silent as he gazes out the window, ignoring the girls conversation about a hot new boy. All he can think about is this curly haired sex god that he just can't get out of his head. Louis never even spoken to the boy yet he's already infatuated with him. He wants to get to know the real Harry Styles, not the cocky Harry Styles that everyone seems to judge him by, there's always more to a person than you think and Louis knows this from personal experience. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by the girls opening their doors causing him jump at the sudden sound. 

"Um guys what movie are we going to watch?" He asks as they approach the cinema. 

"Well we've got two main options, I want to watch The Duff, while Pez wants to watch Unfriended." 

"Definitely the first option." Splutters Louis causing them to coo at him. The trio are brought out of their conversation by a group of people laughing loudly. 

"Shit." Perrie mutters under her breath turning around so that she's not facing the group anymore. 

"Well that's just great." Eleanor says sarcastically, leaving Louis confused. It's not until he actually gets a good look at the group does he realise it's Harry and his mates. "I love them all to pieces and all but were not going with them okay Pez." She says stiffly moving quickly to get our tickets. Louis follows after the pair, trying his hardest not to look back. 

"El is that you?" A voice suddenly asks. 

"Oh hey guys." She says turning around stiffly, but smiles at them nonetheless. Zayn walks over and wraps an arm around Perries shoulder before giving her a sweet peck on the cheek. 

"Alright Lou." Zayn asks, Louis looks up and nods shyly before moving his gaze back to the floor. 

Harry stops mid-conversation with Niall, looking up as he hears the name of the boy he can't stop thinking about. He looks up and finally gets a good look at the small pixie like boy. He's wearing a knitted maroon sweater, with tight black skinny jeans rolled up at the end, topped of by a pair of black converse. He looks absolutely breathtaking Harry thinks to himself. 

He watches as Eleanor strikes up a conversation with Zayn and Perrie leaving Louis to stand to the side awkwardly. Perfect Harry thinks, now he can make a move without the others getting in the way. 

"Hello I'm Harry, what's your name lovely?" He asks. Louis looks up shyly and blushes as he realises it's Harry. 

Harry thought he was breathtaking before, but now that he's up close to this beautiful boy he is gobsmacked by his beauty. Caramel fluffy hair that falls perfectly on his forehead, his sharp cheekbones, pink kissable lips and his bright blue eyes that stand out against his long eyelashes complementing his face that much more. 

It's safe to say Harry wants him, and he always gets what he wants. 

He watches in amusement as the boy blushes in front of him. "My names Louis." He mutters shyly playing with his fingers under the intense stare he's receiving. 

"There's no need to be shy lovely." Harry mutters, smirking as he sees the blush deepen. He lifts Louis chin up and gives him a warm smile before moving his hand back down. 

"So what are you doing here then, I've heard a lot about you from your darling friends over there." He says chuckling as he sees Louis look at his friends before looking back up at him. 

"T-the girls made me come out with them, they just d-decided they wanted to come here." He says softly, blushing as he stutters. 

"Oh so what movie you want to watch I'll pay." Says Harry, placing his hand on the small of Louis back before gently pushing him along to the ticket box. "What do you want to watch love?" He asks again. 

"Oh no Harry you really don't have to pay-" 

"Hush lovely I'm paying whether you like it or not, now what about Unfriended?" He bops him on the nose before looking back at the movie options. 

"Can we not watch that." Louis mutters shyly, staring at the floor as he blushes scarlet. Harry however watches in amusement as he watches the beautiful boy shiver from the mention of the movie. 

"Okay so no horror movie then, what would you like to watch then?" 

"Um can we watch pitch perfect 2 or something like that." Louis says shyly. 

"Of course we can love. Hello two tickets for pitch perfect 2 please." Harry politely asks the lady behind the counter. They receive the tickets before making their way to their seats. Harry looks over his shoulder and sends a wink Niall's way as he wraps an arm around Louis waist. The pair just manage to walk in to the room before they hear two feminine shrieks. 

"STYLES."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates because I've got exams at the moment but once there over I'll update regularly. :) X


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating sooner but here is chapter 4. Also, for this fic I'm going to continue without a/b/o dynamics, but I'll make another fic with a/b/o and it'll have a similar story line to this one. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! :) X

"That was a good movie." Louis murmurs quietly, a small smile making it's way onto his face as Harry's hand tightens around his waist. In all honesty, Harry thought the movie was shit and would have preferred to watch a horror movie instead, but it was worth it as he watched Louis giggle and his eyes light up at the funny scenes. "Are the girls going to be angry with me." He mutters unsurely, causing Harry to frown but quickly covers it up with his signature smirk. 

"Don't worry lovely, I'll have a word with them." He winks mischievously down at the smaller lad, causing him to blush. "Now how about we go and get some food, you must be hungry." He smirks, arm wrapped around Louis dainty waist almost possessively. "Do you want to go to Nandos?" He questions peering down at the blushing boy. 

"Yes please." Louis stutters, refusing to meet Harry's gaze. The pair walk out of the cinema and across the road to the restaurant. 

"After you princess." Harry says smirking as he opens the door for Louis. 

"Thank you." Louis mutters shyly, he's confused why everyone claims Harry to be a player, he just doesn't understand, so far Harry's been nothing but kind and charming towards him. But then again it could all be an act, his subconscious reminds him, making him frown slightly. 

"Are you alright princess?" Harry asks, bringing Louis out of his train of thoughts. Louis nods shyly up at Harry, watching as a flash of concern shine through his eyes before turning emotionless again. Harry smiles reassuringly down at Louis before guiding him to an empty booth near the back of the restaurant. 

"So tell me about yourself Louis." Harry asks, watching as Louis reads the menu, he looks up at Harry blushing under his gaze. 

"Um there's not much to say." He mutters quietly, clearing his throat before continuing. "My names Louis William Tomlinson, I'm seventeen years old and I was born on Christmas Eve. Originally from Doncaster and I have five sisters and a brother." He says smiling at the thought of his loving family back at home, which reminds him he must make a visit home soon.

"Oh come on princess, don't be shy. I know there's a lot more to you then that, Perrie and Eleanor haven't stopped talking about you." He grins triumphantly as he watches the blush grow darker on the smaller boys cheeks. 

"Um." Louis stutters, giving a small smile Harry's way as he laughs loudly. 

"It's okay doll I won't pressure you." He winks causing Louis to let out a little huff at being called 'doll', he's not used to all the pet names Harry's been calling him. "Well my full names Harry Edward Styles, I'm nineteen years old and I was born on the first of Febuary. I'm originally from Holmes Chapel and I only have an older sister. I like football, partying and cute pixie like boys." He grins widely as Louis chokes on his water. 

Before Louis has the chance to respond, a blonde haired waitress comes up to them, pushing her cleavage up as she tries to give Harry a flirtatious smile. 

"Hello I'm Becky, your waitress for this evening, what can I get you gorgeous?" She asks, completely ignoring Louis presence. 

"Lou, you can order first love." He says, mentally sighing in his head at Becky, who does she think she is acting as if Louis is invisible. Wait a minute why does he care, it's not like he loves Louis. 

'Yet' a voice whispers in the back of his mind. He decides to ignore it and focuses back on Louis again. 

The waitress turns to Louis with a huff, looking him up and down, before plastering on an obvious fake smile.   
"What can I get you Hun?" She asks sarcastically. 

"Um, can I just have a chicken burger with no fries." He says angrily. How dare this bitch treat him like a piece of shit! He hasn't done anything to her! She rolls her eyes but nods her head, before turning back to Harry with a flirtatious smile gracing it's way back onto her lips. 

Harry watches the whole scene and he can't help the strike of anger he feels with the way she's treating his princess, then to top it off she has the courage to look him up and down with disgust. 

"Can I have a double chicken burger with peri peri sauce and chips please." He says sternly, before looking into her heavily made up eyes. "Also I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at my boy with such disgust, or I'll talk to your boss and get you fired." He says shocking both Louis and the waitress. She stands there mouth open in shock before apologising profusely. Harry nods his head before telling her to leave. 

Louis sits there in shock, mouth open as he stares dumfounded at Harry. 

"What?" Harry asks shrugging, smiling at Louis adorable little confused face. 

"What just happened? Why did you stick up for me?" Louis questions, completely bemused. 

All Harry does is shrug, truth is he himself doesn't even know why he did that but he couldn't sit back and watch a skank look his boy up and down. 

"Anyway, tell me more about yourself? How come you moved away from home to London?" Harry's asks trying to distract Louis. Louis stares at him for a minute curiously, before answering. 

"Well um, back in Doncaster I used to get bullied for being gay and a nerd. So I um wanted a fresh start." Louis mumbles quietly, fighting back tears as he recalls the horrific torments he suffered with throughout his school life. 

"You got bullied?" Harry asks softly, feeling angry at the thought of his princess being hurt. 

"Yeah" Louis sighs sadly, "just because I skipped two years, I got picked on." He mutters quietly. 

"You don't get picked on now do you love?" He asks anger lacing through his tone. 

"No, the people here are much nicer then back home. Course there's the few comments now and again but I'm use to them." Louis mutters looking at Harry with wide eyes, that just screamed innocence. 

"Nothing physical though right?" Harry asks, still feigning concerning, confusing Louis all the more. 

"No nothing physical. Harry can I ask you a question?" 

"You just did." Harry chuckles, as he watches the smaller boy pout cutely. "Sorry love, please continue." He smirks as he sees the familiar blush returning to the younger boys cheeks. 

"Why do you care?" He mutters quietly, staring at the table cloth, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy. 

"Care about what love?" Harry asks, completely confused by the boys question. 

"About me being bullied." Louis mutters even quieter than before. 

"Because a gorgeous boy like you should have never been bullied, and I'm going to make sure that your never going to be hurt again." He states firmly, giving the smaller boy a look. 

"I'm not gorgeous." Louis says quickly, blushing crimson as the older boy raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I can assure you love, you are." He says reaching over and taking the smaller boys hand in his, giving it a kiss before resting their still joined hands on the table. 

"Anyways." Louis mumbles looking around the restaurant, a dusty pink staying on his cheeks as Harry squeezes his hand. 

Harry was about to respond before a different waitress placed down their meals, cutting the conversation short as the pair eat their meal in quiet. 

"Do you want dessert princess?" He asked as the waitress clears the plates away. 

"No thank you H, I'm full thank you." Louis replies politely, finishing of his glass of water. 

"Are you sure, you've hardly eaten anything." Harry states, eyebrows furrowing together as he tries to keep in his concern. He doesn't know what he'll do if his princess, starves himself or even worse has an eating disorder. He quickly pushes it to the back of his mind as Louis murmurs an 'I'm okay' to him. He calls over the waitress and asks for the bill, watching as Louis begins to pull his wallet out. 

"What do you think your doing lovely." Harry chuckles, pulling out his card and giving it to the awaiting waitress. 

"Harry no, you already bought the cinema tickets." Louis whines, pouting as it just causes him to chuckle again. 

"It's fine love, your worth the money." He winks, smirking as he sees the gesture make the boy turn into a blushing mess, yet again. "As much as I don't want this evening to end, I think I have to get you home to your friends before they go on a rampage." 

He stands up first before holding out his hand to help the blushing boy up, continuing to hold his hand as they walk out of the restaurant, the pair walk to Harry's car in silence, both enjoying the weight of the other hand linked with theirs. They come to a stop at the newest black range rover causing Louis to look at Harry with wide eyes. 

"How can you afford this, we're in university." Louis asks, completely dumfounded. 

"My parents are rich." He replies, smirking at the idea of becoming Louis' sugar daddy. 

Louis stays silent as he admires the interior of the car, he looks to his left to see Harry staring at him almost adoringly, there's that same glimmer in his eyes which was there earlier on, but decides to ignore it as he reaches to turn the radio on. By the time they reach Louis' apartment complex, Harry has told Louis many corny jokes and funny stories that have happened within the frat house and he has discovered that he loves to hear Louis' giggle and can't help but want to be that one who continuously makes this beautiful boy happy. 

He pulls up into an empty parking space and gets out the car, making his way quickly to Louis' side and opening the door for him. 

"Thank you Hazza, such a gentleman." He giggles, and Harry almost dies right there at how fond he's becoming of this boy. 

"Of course," he chuckles "right this way princess." He takes ahold of the younger boys hand and opens the door for the boy, walking over to the lift. 

"Hey Louis." He asks as the doors to the lift close. 

"Yes." 

"How do you organise a party in space?" 

"I don't know Hazza, how?" 

"They planet. You get it!" He cackles loudly as Louis giggles covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh my god that was so bad, that's definitely your worst one yet." He says, earning a playful shove off Harry. 

"Don't lie you though it was funny, it made you laugh." Harry states proudly. 

"I wasn't laughing at your joke, I was laughing at you." He laughs earning a glare from the older boy. 

"I'm sorry." Louis says as they stop just by his door. "I had a wonderful time tonight H, thank you for paying for the cinema and food." He says softly, peaking up at Harry, suddenly feeling very shy all of a sudden. 

"It's okay princess, I had a lovely time too." He whispers, rubbing his thumb softly across his cheekbone. "I really want to kiss you right now, may I?" He frowns as Louis pushes him away softly, blushing crimson as he shakes his head. 

"I've um, never actually um kissed someone." He whispers, keeping his gaze on the floor, afraid of his reaction, half expecting him to laugh and the other half to run away. 

"Really?" He whispers softly instead, moving closer and wrapping an arm around his waist, causing Louis to look up at him in shock before nodding. "Well then I'm honoured to be the first." He whispers before leaning in and closing the gap between the two.

Fireworks explode behind both boys eyes as their lips move in sync, softly against one another's, not using tongue, keeping it sweet and simple, for a perfect first kiss. 

Harry pulls away a minute after and feels a warmth spread through his chest, as he sees Louis lips are redder and puffier then before. "How was that?" He whispers, rubbing his thumb over the boys puffy lips. 

"Amazing." Harry chuckles at his response and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth, lingering there before leaning back. "Goodnight H." He says softly, going on his tiptoes, giving Harry a peck on the cheek, before unlocking the door. 

"Goodnight love." Harry replies as he shuts the door. And as Harry walks back down to his car, he realises one thing. 

He's completely fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis locks the door behind him, a smile making it's way on to his face, as he walks to his bedroom. He can't get over how amazing the night was, and how incredibly sweet Harry was to him when he told him bits of his past, or even when he told him he never kissed anybody before, he still didn't laugh or make a nasty comment about his inexperience. 

He bites his lip softly, reminiscing the feel of the elders lips against his. He sighs softly to himself, walking into his ensuite, he does his business before cleaning his teeth and going back into his room. 

He takes of his shoes, jeans and jumper, before pulling on an old band tee, climbing into his baby pink blankets before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of a certain curly haired boy. 

~

"So how'd it go H?" Niall's asks as Harry walks into the frat house. 

"Oi you wanker make sure you don't spill that." He exclaims, gesturing towards the beer bottle he's almost knocked over. He may live in a frat house filled with rowdy boys, but he won't tolerate any mess they make, as president he refuses to put up with it and will make the boys clean up any mess they make. 

"I swear your ocd bro." Niall replies, putting the bottle on the table before raising his eyebrows suggestively at him. "Well?" 

"Ugh, it was great Ni seriously, he's so cute and innocent and it just makes me want to fuck him until he's a whimpering mess, yet at the same time cuddle him and protect him from the bad in the world." He states, sighing dreamily. 

"Are you being serious mate?" Niall asks sitting up straight, he takes one look at the dreamy look he has on his face, before gasping loudly. "Holy shit H, you like him don't you." 

"I don't know." He whines, plopping himself down next to Niall. "Like I want to fuck him don't get me wrong, Ni have you seen his ass, it's the best ass I've ever seen, yet it's not just about that I want to take him on dates and do romantic things with him and complement him with how beautiful he is and to be the one to make him laugh." 

"To me, it sounds like you like him mate, just promise me one thing, anybody could tell Louis is a sensitive boy so just don't fuck anything up with him if you want to be in a relationship with him." Niall tells him softly, patting his shoulder. "And for the record if I wasn't taken I'd tap Louis' ass." He cackles loudly as Harry shoves him off the sofa. 

"Piss off, your going nowhere near his ass. And secondly I know he's sensitive, I know some of his reasons why and I'm not going to fuck him over Ni, he's precious okay. Fuck, I can't believe I'm admitting this, I really like him Niall what do I do?" He exclaims, rubbing his hands over his face. Niall rolls his eyes at his reaction, over dramatic much he thinks. 

"H, chill you like someone it's not rocket science." He pulls himself back up on the sofa and drinks the rest of his fosters. 

"That's easy for you to say, I sleep around a lot, okay and I know that, I don't do relationships never have done." He mutters worriedly. Niall can sense his worry and feels sorry for his friend, he knows Harry's right. Over the course of time he's been mates with Harry, he's always said how he finds relationship stupid and that real love doesn't exist, yet here he is acting like a lovestruck teenager. 

"Listen mate, calm down. How about you go to bed and get some rest and we'll talk about it properly in the morning, stop worrying about it, everything will work out." Niall says sincerely. "Now let's go, I'll see you in the morning." He pats Harry's curls before leaving the green eyed boy alone with his thoughts. 

He stands up from the sofa and turns the lights off, before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He sighs as he pulls of his shirt and jeans, heading into the bathroom he cleans his teeth and washes his face. He gets under the covers and starts thinking of the blue eyed boy with the big bum. Thoughts far from innocent. 

He groans loudly as he imagines pounding into the boys tight little hole, until he's begging for Harry to let him cum. He moves his hand down to the front of his boxers palming himself at the image of the boy writhing on the bed underneath him. He pulls down his boxers with his free hand, hissing as his member springs free from it confinements. He wraps his hand around himself, pumping slowly, imagining it's Louis hand not his own. He moans loudly as his thumb swipes over the head, collecting the precome that's bubbling out from the slit, before spreading it on his dick as a source of lube. He begins to pump his member faster, getting close as he starts fucking up into his hand as he imagines Louis riding him, small hands scratching down his chest as he fucks up into the smaller boy, hitting his sweet spot constantly until he comes completely untouched. His orgasm takes him by surprise, the thought of Louis coming only from his cock, causes him to spill over his fist, he groans out Louis name as he continues to jerk himself off, riding out his orgasm. 

He gets baby wipes from the desk by his bed and cleans the cum from his chest and member before throwing the dirty wipe in the bins direction. That's how he falls asleep, completely naked under the covers, feeling happy and sedated. 

~ 

"So guys," Niall says around mouthful of coco pops,"now that we're all in here, Harry here has got an announcement for you." 

"Um have I?" He asks, staring at the blonde boy in confusion, only causing Niall to roll his eyes at him. 

"Yes you do, the thing we were discussing last night. It's only Zayn and Liam H." 

"Oh right." He stutters, blushing a little at what they were going to say to him. "Well um, I kind of have a confession to tell you guys." This caught Zayns attention who was staring at his phone, completely uninterested at what was going on around him, until he hears the seriousness in Harry's voice. He stares curiously at Harry, Liam doing the same, both moving closer, while Niall looks on in amusement. "I like Louis." He whispers, running his hands through his hair out of a nervous habit. 

"What?" Zayn asks,"Did you just say you liked Louis? As in like like?" He questions, looking worried all of a sudden. 

"Yes, why is that a problem?" He spits out, feeling angry at the thought of anyone stopping him to make Louis his own. 

"H, listen to me now okay? Don't get mad, just hear me out." Zayn sighs, rubbing his hands over his face, before looking him straight in the eye. "He's different okay, he's not like us. Harry we all know your reputation and if something bad happens between you two, it could literally tear him apart. I don't know what's happened in his past Perrie refuses to tell me, but she's said he had a rough beginning. H, he's too delicate for you to be able to handle him, we party, drink and do drugs, while he stays home and reads books, you see where I'm getting at, I just don't see it working out between you." Zayn's tone softens towards the end. 

"You know what, fuck you Zayn. I know he's completely different from us, from me. But you know what I don't give a shit, I know I sleep around a lot but I am willing to change if it means I get to call Louis mine. And I know he's had a bit of a rough past, he's told me a couple reasons why, and I swear to god that I will not fucking hurt him, so fuck you if you think I'm going to just leave and forget about him." He says angrily before stalking out of the room, trying to control his anger. 

Yeah, he knows the reputation he's got, what people say about him. How he's such a man slag and that he will fuck you and dump you, and it's true, he'll admit that but it's only because nobody has made him want to actually stay. But with Louis, it's completely different. He doesn't want to fuck and dump, he wants to make love to Louis, steal away his innocence, yet cherish him and praise him for his beautiful existence. 

He slumps himself on his bed, facing the ceiling as he rests his hands on his stomach. Why does nobody believe that he can change, he will change, he promises everybody that and he'll prove them wrong and he'll be the best boyfriend possible. He's brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in." Two people with sheepish smiles make their way into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Ugh, what do you guys want now, to rub it in even more that I'll never be good enough for Louis." He groans out in annoyance. 

"No H, we both just wanted to say that if you want to date Louis then go for it." Liam says surprising him, causing him to sit up on the bed, staring at the couple with wide eyes. 

"What." 

"Yeah, Harry after our talk yesterday and hearing you just then, we can tell that your willing to change your ways to be with him. It's kind of cute actually. So don't worry about what Zayn thinks and says." Niall coos, intwining his fingers with his boy. 

"What the fuck was Zayn's problem? The hell does he know, guarantee you bloody Perrie had something to do with it, telling me I'm not good for him and all that crap." He sighs. 

"Probably has actually now that you've mentioned it." Liam states, rolling his eyes. 

"Anyways, gym time?" He asks standing up, distracting them. 

"Gym time." Niall agrees. 

~ 

"So did you have fun last night?" Perrie spits out as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Huh?" He asks, still not fully awake. 

"Oh cut the innocent crap Louis, how was your date last night with Harry?" She spits out venomously, causing him to cower away slightly. 

"It wasn't a date thank you." He replies, trying not to cry, starting to feel hurt. He knew something like this would happen. 

"Not a date my arse, was it good? Did you let him fuck you in the backseat of his car like he's done to hundreds of other girls." She shouts, this time causing Louis to jump and drop the glass of water he was holding in his hand. He watches as it shatters on the floor, water flying everywhere as the first tear falls. 

"Fuck you." He cries before running to his room, locking the door behind him before curling up in a ball in the centre of his bed. He knows she doesn't like Harry that much, but how could she take it that far. The tears steam down his face as he grabs his phone, he finds Harry's number before pressing call. He knows this will only cause more drama but he wants to get out of the house and away from the girls, and Harry's his best option of doing so. 

Harry picks up on the third ring, and he can't help but feel the butterflies explode in his stomach at the sound of Harry's deep, gravely voice that he now adores. 

"Hello lovely." 

"Harry." He says, voice cracking giving away the fact he's been crying. 

"Louis what's wrong? What's the matter?" This causes Louis to start crying again at the sound of concern in Harry's voice. "Where are you? Are you at home?" He sobs out a small 'yes', concentrating on trying to breathe, so that he doesn't have a panic attack. "It's alright lovely, I'm on my way." Harry's says before the line goes dead. 

Deciding he doesn't want Harry to see him in such a state, he pulls of the t-shirt he's wearing and pulls on a lilac sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans, followed by his typical converse. He stands in front of the mirror and tries to tame his mess of a hair before given up and pushing it to the side, so that he's got a messy hair look. He winces as he sees that his eyes are red rimmed but knows he can't do anything about it. He hears the doorbell ring so he grabs his phone and wallet from the chest of draws, before walking out, keeping his head down low to avoid any contact with the girls. 

"Where do you think your going?" Perrie asks, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Out." Is all he says before opening and closing the front door quickly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Surprise? I hope the smut wasn't too bad, it's only my second time writing it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :) X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update :) I hope you guys are proud of me. Hope this chapter isn't too short for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy! :) x

"Lou, sweetheart are you okay?" Harry asks as he walks out the door. 

"I'm fine Hazza." He croaks out, sniffling quietly as he heads to the lifts. 

"Lou." Harry sighs, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him against his chest, forcing him to look up at Harry's confused face. Harry takes in the dried tear stains on his face and immediately frowns. "What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." He hiccups, squirming out of Harry's grip before entering the lift. "Can we just go somewhere." He mumbles quietly, looking down at the floor. 

"Sure lovely, you want to go back to the frat house?" Harry asks, swinging an arm around his shoulder, feeling a sense of possessiveness wash over him at his baby being hurt. 

"Yes please." He whispers barely audible, snuggling closer to Harry's chest, feeling protected by the older male. 

"Okay, frat house it is." 

~

"So this is where the big bad Harry Styles lives." He giggles, Harry feels his heart warm at the sound, at least he's not upset anymore he thinks to himself. 

"Yes it is princess." Harry chuckles, scooping the smaller boy up into his arms so that he's a good few centimetres off the ground. 

"Harry." Louis squeals loudly, giggling as Harry tucks his face into the his neck, loose curls from the curly haired boys bun tickling the boys neck. "Stooop." He whines. Instead of stopping like he thought Harry would, he gives the younger boy a filthy smirk before manoeuvring him around so that his legs are wrapped around Harry's waist, arms slung over his shoulders, as Harry rests his hands on the boys magnificent ass. He gasps loudly, clinging to Harry like a koala bear, as Harry squeezes the cheeks between his hands accidentally as he stumbles his way into the living room area. "What are you doing?" He asks as Harry sits himself down on the sofa, so that he's straddling the boys waist. Harry's about to reply before they hear the front door opening followed by a wolf whistle. 

"Didn't know you were having company H." A tall boy with a large quiff and a cocky smirk on his face says as he walks into the room, causing Louis to blush and move himself off Harry's lap. 

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asks, frowning as he watches Louis curl into himself, he wraps an arm around the boys shoulders pulling him closer. 

"No not at all, can you share?" The boy says putting his hands up in mock surrender and gesturing his head towards his direction, and Louis decides right then and there that he doesn't like this boy and knows he'll only lead to trouble. 

"Fuck off Nick." Harry spits out. 

"Why are you getting so defensive?" He chuckles. "He's just another one of your whores isn't he?" 

"No he's not you fucking twat." Harry fumes as he notices the crestfallen expression on Louis face. Deciding he's had enough of Grimshaw's shit, he picks Louis up bridal style and storms out the room, making sure to shove shoulders with Nick on his way out. 

"Your not my fucking whore Louis, don't listen to what that prick says okay." He grumbles to Louis as he enters his room, locking the door before laying Louis and himself down on the bed. 

"Hazza?" Louis asks, before being interrupted. 

"Fuck, I'm so sick of people saying to me that I'm no good for you. I really like you Lou okay. Your not someone I'm going to have sex with and leave-" 

"Harry will you shut up for a minute." Louis laughs cutting him off mid speech. "I know I'm not another one of your whores, I know you treat me differently to others," Louis mutters shyly "I really like you too, I can't stop thinking about you. And I know people keep saying that your no good to me, that's why I called you earlier." Louis mumbles quietly. 

"What happened lovely." He asks quietly, already knowing where this is heading. 

"I walked into the kitchen this morning, and Perrie asked me really sarcastically how our 'date' was and I was half asleep at the time, so I didn't know what she was talking about, and then she shouted at me telling me to cut my innocent crap and if I let you fuck me in the back seat of your car." Louis says shakily, he sees the tears start to form in those breathtaking blue eyes and immediately pulls Louis closer to him, so that Louis head is tucked into his neck, he kisses the top of Louis head in attempts to comfort the boy. 

"Oh princess, there was no need for that she blew that completely out of proportion, and personally I find you being innocent refreshing, so don't change just because she's being a horrible cow." He says firmly, placing another kiss to the feathery head of hair. 

"A cow?" Louis asks pulling his head out and giggling loudly. 

"Yes a cow." He laughs as Louis' giggles gets louder. "She was being a nasty pasty, so don't take anything to heart darling." He says placing a loud kiss on Louis' forehead. 

"Thank you Hazza." Louis mutters to him, shyly leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, before moving down, resting his head on Harry's chest. 

"Your welcome princess, I know both Perrie and Eleanor can be too much to handle at times, and your always welcome here if things get to much over there." He says, rubbing soothing circles on Louis' exposed hipbone. "Have you eaten anything today?" He abruptly asks sitting up. Louis blushes and he knows the answer straight away. "C'mon up we get." He holds his hand out for Louis and lifts him up as he intwines their hands. "What would you like?" 

"Um, can I have scrambled eggs on toast please."

"Course you can lovely." He says walking down the stairs and leading them into the kitchen, he wraps his arms around Louis' tiny waist before lifting him up onto the worktops, causing Louis to squeal and pout cutely. He chuckles as he sees this and pecks Louis on the lips. "Your too adorable for your own good." He sighs wistfully. 

Louis stays silent, but he notices the not so subtle blush that has spread across his cheeks. 

They talk about university as Harry cooks the both of them their breakfast, he dishes the meals up just as Niall walks through the kitchen door. Louis immediately cowers away behind Harry, afraid that he'll be like Nick. 

"It's okay lovely, Niall's one of my best mates." He says turning around and wrapping his arms around the tiny boys waist from behind. "Niall this is Louis, Louis this is Niall." He says, giving Niall a pointed look, making the blonde boy smirk. 

"Hello mate, nice to meet ya. I've heard so much about you from Harry, he constantly talks about you." He says grinning widely at the look of horror that graces it's way onto his face, sticking his hand out to shake with Louis'. That fucker, Harry thinks to himself. Louis giggles at Niall and Harry immediately feels jealous, only he can make Louis giggle like that. 

"I'm Louis." He watches as Louis shakes his hand with Niall, a pink tinge still on his cheeks. 

"Niall leave him alone he needs to eat." He says rather coldly, keeping a careful eye as Niall cackles loudly. 

"Chill mate he's all yours, hopefully I'll see you around Louis." He winks playfully at Louis causing Harry to tighten his grip around his cutlery, knuckles turning white at the pressure. 

"You know," Louis begins swallowing a piece of the fluffy scrambled egg,"your cute when your jealous." Louis states giggling as he notices the tension in Harry's shoulders leave. 

"I'm not jealous." He says gruffly, smirk making it way onto his face. "I just like to show the world what's mine and that I don't like to share." 

He watches as Louis gulps and licks his lips, eyes flickering back and forth from his lips to his eyes. "But I'm not yours." Louis whispers shakily. 

"Yet." He murmurs mostly to himself, before surging forward over the table and connecting their lips together, moving in sync against one another's. "Now eat your breakfast." He says sternly, landing another quick kiss on Louis lips before continuing to eat. 

"This is really good." Louis moans out, as he swallows a mouthful of scrambled egg."Whenever I make it, the eggs are never this fluffy." He swallows thickly at the sound and wills himself not to get a boner right then and there, what is this boy doing to him he thinks to himself. 

"What do you want to do after?" He asks after he finishes his breakfast, waiting for Louis to do the same. 

"Um can we just watch movies all day." Louis says, as he stands up and takes both his and Harry's plate to the dishwasher. 

"What are you doing lovely, I could have done that." He exclaims, features soft at how domestic Louis is acting. 

"Well you cooked the food so." Louis shrugs his shoulders. 

"C'mon love, you can pick the movie." He chuckles, wrapping an arm around Louis waist and leading him towards his bedroom. 

Louis immediately scrunches his nose up as he looks at Harry's pile of DVD's. "Harry do you have any other movies that aren't horror or gory?" He laughs loudly at the look of disgust on the boys face. 

"Well we can borrow some movies from Niall, I know he's got disney movies in his room, or we can watch love actually I know I've got it somewhere around here." He says getting up and opening his cupboard, walking to where Louis is by the TV. "You want to watch this or a Disney film?" 

"Can we watch this." Louis murmurs shyly. 

"Of course we can princess, go lay down I'll set this up." He says putting the disk into the dvd player. He presses play and climbs onto the bed, manoeuvring himself so that he's sitting behind Louis, resting against the headboard before pulling Louis into the gap between his legs, causing a small squeak to escape his lips as Harry wraps his limbs around the smaller boy. "Comfy." He asks as Louis rests his head against Harry's chest.

"Yes." Louis mumbles snuggling closer. 

"Good." Is all he says before turning his attention back to the tv.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise? I know I haven't updated in like two years and I just felt awful for leaving this fic hanging. I will finish it, but I'm not going to make any promises as to when I'll update. But I have a plan for this fic so, for you guys I will finish it! :) 
> 
> Anyways, for those lovelies who still read this I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) X

"Lou baby, it's time to get up." Harry coos softy at the sleeping boy. 

"No." Louis whines, cuddling further into Harry's embrace. 

"Yes lovely, you can't just sleep the whole day away." He chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller boys forehead. Louis sighs dramatically, rolling over and moving away from Harry, resting his head on the pillow as he tries to fall asleep again. "Louis." Harry says sternly, but yet again is only ignored. "Fine then we'll have to do this the hard way." He sighs, shifting so he's closer to Louis, his chest pressing against the smaller boys back. He places a small kiss on Louis' neck before tickling the smaller boy. 

"Harry!" Louis shrieks loudly, giggling as he tries to move away from the older boy. "Harry stop! I'm sorry I'll get up." He pants, cheeks red as he tries wiggling off the bed. 

"Should have listened to me the first time then." Harry says teasingly, grabbing ahold of Louis' small wrists and pinning them above the boys head. Both panting heavily as they try to catch their breath. Louis breath hitches at how close Harry's lips are to his. His eyes fluttering as he blinks innocently up at Harry. 

"Harry." Louis whispers, licking his lips, Harry watching the movement causing him to groan. Harry leans down and places a bruising kiss on Louis' lips, loving the way the younger boy whines at the searing kiss. 

"Fuck baby you're so beautiful." Harry groans out before leaning down and pressing another bruising kiss, this time softly biting down on the younger boys lips. 

"Harry!" Louis whimpers, high in his throat as Harry gently grinds his hips down. He shakily brings a hand up to the boys curls and tugs harshly as his breathing picks up. "Harry, stop we've gotta stop." Louis stutters, flushing from head to toe. 

"Fuck!" Harry groans, panting harshly above the boy, stopping his movement. "I'm sorry baby." He says after manoeuvring himself on to the space next to him. He brings a hand up to Louis' flushes cheeks and gently caresses it. "You're just too gorgeous I got carried away." He says gently, taking in the gorgeous appearance of how his angel looks, cheeks flushed pink, lips looking red and raw. 

"Stop." Louis replies shyly, turning away from the boys intense gaze. 

Harry shakes his head and clambers off the bed. He catches Louis' eyes look his body up and down and smirks when he sees Louis stare intensely at the rather large bulge in his boxers. 

"See what you do to me baby?" He asks cockily. He runs his hand up and down his abs before softly grabbing his bulge and moaning loudly as he watches Louis bite his lip and whimper softly. "I expect you to be up and dressed in twenty minutes, while I sort out this problem." Harry says, cackling loudly as he watches Louis flush crimson. He leaves the bedroom and walks into his ensuite, locking the door behind him. Making sure his moans are loud enough for Louis to hear over the sound of the shower. 

~ 

Louis stays still on the bed after Harry leaves the room. He can't believe Harry started grinding on him. It wasn't suppose to go that far. It was only just suppose to be an innocent kiss. But gosh, Harry's so hot and muscly and the way he pinned his arms down got him in such a flustered state, he couldn't help but feel lust for the boy. This is something that has never happened before, he's never felt the impulse to be with someone sexually. But with Harry, he just seems different, the good kind of different. And he simply does not understand why Pez and El don't like him. 

He brings his fingers up to his face and gently touches his swollen lips. He smiles to himself and starts blushing. He may be falling a little in love with Harry Styles. 

~ 

"Alright love, all ready?" Harry asks emerging from the bathroom. Louis squeaks in shock as he quickly finishes pulling on one of Harry's jumpers. 

Harry immediately coos at how cute and small Louis looks. 

"Like that do you?" He asks cheekily. Louis nods his head shyly and covers his face with his sweater paws. 

"Cmon love, we're going to go out and meet up with Niall and Liam, is that alright sweetie?" He asks softy walking over to where Louis is standing next to the bed. He peels the small hands away from Louis face and places a small peck on the smaller boys forehead. 

"Yes, that's fine." Louis smiles at the affection Harry's giving him. In return Harry grins down at him and takes a hold of his hand. They walk down the stairs of the apartment complex and to Harry's car, hands still entwined. 

"We're only going to be with them for about an hour, it's their date night tonight." Harry says softly as he helps Louis climb up into his car. 

"That's okay." Louis replies. "What are we going to do after?" He adds shyly when he hears Harry chuckle. 

"Up to you love." He answers, placing his hand gently on Louis' thigh, he gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Can we just go back go yours?" Louis questions, looking down at the firm hand placed on his thigh. 

"Sure we can love." Harry replies softly as he parks the car and turns off the ignition. 

The pair get out of the car and walk in to the restaurant hand in hand, Louis flushing pink as he recognises some of the people from the university giving him and Harry curious stares. 

"Harry! Louis!" Niall calls out and waves at them, Harry gives a wave and a smirk back before wrapping his arm tightly around Louis' small and curvy waist, leading him towards the table. 

"Alright mate?" Liam asks Harry once they've settled down. "Haven't seen you in a while H." Liam says smirking a little as he gives a side glance to Louis.

"It's cause I've been busy." Harry says cheekily and places his arm around the back of Louis' chair. 

Louis starts to flush crimson at Harry's remark and can't help but feel all warm inside at how Harry's acting. Niall sees his blush deepen and chuckles at how cute and innocent Louis is. 

"And how are we Louis?" Niall asks, his Irish accent coming out strong. 

"I'm fine thank you. W-what about you-u?" Louis stutters, starting to feel shy as they all stare fondly at him. 

"You're so cute," Niall gushes, "but I'm good also." He says softly not wanting Louis to become uncomfortable. Niall is about to talk again but is cut off by a waitress. 

"Hello, I'm your waitress for this evening what would you guys like to order?" She says, smiling flirtatiously at Harry, making Louis' heart drop as Harry gives her a wink. 

"I'll have a double cheeseburger please and a Coke." He smirks at her as she tries pushing her cleavage out more. 

Louis sighs inwardly to himself, trying his best to suck in his stomach and pinching the skin on his thigh. 

"Lou!" Niall exclaims giving him a concerned glance. He looks up from his lap to find all of them staring at him, immediately making him blush. 

"I'll just have a plain chicken sandwich and a glass of water please." Louis says quietly and giving her a small smile, not one to be impolite nor rude. 

"Sure thing, anything else?" The other boys shake their heads and with a nod she leaves. 

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Harry asks concerned at how little the smaller boy is eating. Louis shakes his head softly and starts a conversation of with Niall, ignoring Harry's bewildered stare. 

The waitress comes back twenty minutes later with the meals and gives Harry one last flirtatious smile before she leaves. 

Louis stares dejectedly down at his food. Maybe I should go on a diet, he thinks bitterly to himself. He knows he's not the skinniest of boys and definitely not the muscliest. He looks down at his lap again and sighs quietly as he sees how wide and thick his thighs look. 

He looks up from his lap and stares at how carefree Harry, Niall and Liam all are. None of them not giving a shit about how much they're eating. 

He reaches out and picks up his glass of water, taking small sips to not look stupid. He picks up his sandwich and peels the crusts off before breaking it apart in to smaller pieces, now feeling not at all hungry. 

He jumps as he feels Harry press his hand on his thigh in a comforting manner. It immediately makes him frown, worried at the thought of Harry thinking he's fat. 

"Harry! Is that you?" A girls voice squeals, immediately making the boy beside him tense. 

Louis looks up and huffs as he sees Taylor making her way over to them. 

Harry shifts awkwardly and removes his hand from Louis' thigh, running it through his hair instead. 

"Um hi Taylor." Harry grumbles giving her an uninterested stare. "What do you want?" He asks. 

"I just wanted to see how my favourite boy is." She says flirtatiously, batting her false eyelashes at him. "I haven't seen you since you invited me over yours the other night." She gives him a sly wink. 

Louis stomach drops for the umpteenth time that day. Who was he kidding? Why would a person like Harry want to date a boy like him? 

Tears begin to brim his eyes at the thoughts running through his head. 

"I'm just going to go to the toilet." He says quietly to Harry, making the older boy finally acknowledge his presence again. 

"Okay." Harry says in a worried tone. 

He begins to make his way to the toilet but turns around to see Taylor sitting in his seat, rubbing her slimy hand up and down his arm. 

He feels sick and immediately starts to cry as he hears her mutter how she's 'glad he left as he was so annoying'. He loses it as it looks like Harry nods his head in a response to it. 

He makes a bolt towards the door and runs out, tears streaming down his face. 

He doesn't stop running till he reaches his flat, panting heavily as he tries to wipe the tears away. He shakily pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, hoping that neither of the girls are home. 

He just manages to take his shoes off, placing them neatly before Perrie emerges from the kitchen. 

"Lou?" She asks softly, frowning at his red rimmed eyes. He decides not to acknowledge her and instead sprints to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He lays on his bed and cries softly to himself, feeling absolutely humiliated.

Moments later he hears a soft knock on the door. 

"Lou, love? What's wrong? Can you let me in please?" Perrie asks feeling worried. Out of all the time she's known Louis he has never behaved like this before. Her stomach fills with dread as she realises who could've caused him to be so sad. "Louis," she says sternly, "has something happened with Harry?" 

Louis whimpers pitifully at that and wipes his eyes. 

"No. It's not. Now leave me alone." He lies, trying to disguise his sobs. 

"Louis please, I just want to know if you're all right!" She exclaims, causing Louis to squeeze his eyes shut tight, trying to fight off more tears from falling. 

"I'm fine, now please leave me alone." Louis knows he's being rude the way he's treating her, but he just can't help it. He just knows she'll give him the 'I told you so talk' and he's just not ready to deal with that yet. Harry was so sweet and caring on one hand, but on the other he's a flirtatious arse and prefers one night stands over a committed relationship. 

Louis sighs, shaking his head and burying it into his mound of pillows, feeling foolish to believe that he could be the person to change Harry's reputation. 

He falls asleep like that, laying face down on his bed, drying tear tracks staining his cheeks.


End file.
